Inusakuya en San Valentín
by Inu'Karuta
Summary: Aquella chica mitad demonio jamás pensó que sería tan difícil entregar unos simples chocolates...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA :3

**Los personajes no son mios, ni un poco xD**

* * *

Suspiró con cansancio cuando sus pies por fin pisaron tierra sin gérmenes escolares. No era que no estuviera feliz de por fin tener la oportunidad de asistir a la escuela, sino que casualmente había llegado a parar un día antes de la tan conocida celebración de San Valentín, y como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil era bastante apegada a los festivales escolares, había acabado por decidir que prepararía el mejor ambiente romántico que en cualquier otro lugar, para que las parejas desataran sus pasiones más profundas.

Preparativos, preparativos, preparativos.

No podía estudiar. Era divertido porque había logrado convencer a Inusakuya para poder disfrutar un poco de su época, lo cual era bastante difícil considerando lo obsesionada que estaba esa chica con juntar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, y destruir a la mujer araña que tantas desgracias había causado a su vida y a la de sus amigos. Sí, muy divertido (nótese el sarcasmo).

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo enojona y orgullosa que por lo general resultaba ser, había sido capaz de ver muchas cosas en ella que lo demás quizás no. Era amable, sentimental y valiente, increíblemente valiente. Todo ello oculto tras una pared de irremediable agresividad. Aun así Inusakuya le gustaba, mucho ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. Simplemente se sentía a gusto con su compañía la cual nunca le parecía suficiente. También se encontraba experimentando emociones tan profundas que se le escapaban de las manos, incluso en muchas ocasiones no podía controlarse así mismo, era como una obsesión la que no le permitía que sus pensamientos llegasen a otro lado que no tuviera relación con la muchachita mitad perro de aspecto adorable.

Aun cuando Inusakuya mantenía una promesa con Kyô. Sí, esa de marcharse al infierno.

¡Qué celoso se ponía! Y lo peor es que luego se sentía mal por querer que ella solo le perteneciera a él. Kagome Higurashi, un muchacho normal que vive intentando mantener sus notas entre las de los treinta mejores, y destrozando seres sobrenaturales junto a un exterminador de demonios, una chica dedicada al oficio de buda (Que irónicamente se trataba de una pervertida sin remedio), una niña zorro y una chica hanyô, pequeña y poseedora de unos grandes y bellos ojos dorados, pero que al fin y al cabo solo estaba interesada por su espada y en transformarse en un demonio completo con el objetivo de alejarse de las miradas de superioridad.

Pues, aparentemente que solo él la aceptara no era suficiente.

—¡Higurashi-san! —femenina. Aquella voz era increíblemente femenina. Volteó la cabeza deteniendo la caminata que mantenía en dirección al templo y vio a una chica muy linda andando en bicicleta decorada que emitió un pequeño chirrido al detenerse a su lado.

—Hôjo—murmuró su apellido, observando como ella acomodaba su pelo color café y le miraba con sus ojos del mismo color, dulcemente. Agradecía por completo su atención, le parecía una muy buena amiga, pero empezaba a temer por la dirección de los pensamientos que pasaran por aquel cerebro de mujer. No podría corresponderle si sus sentimientos hacia él se trataban de algo romántico. Por más que supiera que la chica por la que guardaba tantos sentimientos estaba enganchada con algo del pasado, se consideraba incapaz de llegar y meterse con otra. Además, Hôjo era muy popular entre los chicos del instituto, seguramente debería de haber alguien que pudiese ofrecerle mucho más.

—Así que ya te curaste de tu extraña alergia, que bien—dijo. Kagome le sonrió por cortesía.

—Sí—asintió, con algo de ganas de escaparse de la situación. Por alguna razón empezaba a pensar que desde que su abuela inventaba sus "geniales" escusas, palabras como las que utilizó Hôjo hace un segundo eran las más comunes que oía en el instituto. (Prefería obviar los comentarios de aliento que sus amigos le proporcionaban para que invitara a salir a Hôjo, y los regaños por interesarse en una "delincuente").

Después de unos minutos de oír las recomendaciones de talcos y medicinas extrañas para prevenir futuras enfermedades, ella decidió marcharse en su bicicleta con una despedida de lo más alegre. Kagome también sonrió.

—«_Hôjo-san si que es educada, sería bueno que Inusakuya aprendiera un poco de ella_»—pensó, pero al cabo de unos segundos empezó a reír y negó con la cabeza, retomando su caminata.

.

.

—Kagome si que es estúpido—masculló entre dientes aquella chica. Era muy tarde por la noche y había encontrado una excusa para asechar al pelinegro y llevarlo consigo de nuevo para continuar recolectando los fragmentos—…dejar esta cosa aquí ¿Qué pasaría si explota o algo?

Ok, estaba exagerando un poco quizás con su excusa. Pero realmente no tenía idea de que se trataba aquel aparato que cogía entre sus manos, lo más alejado posible de su rostro como si se tratase de un objeto con una gran peste toxica. Pero el caso es que ya se encontraba allí, en la pagoda del templo y no podía dar pasos atrás, tampoco es como si lo pensase mucho, pues cuando acabó de darse cuenta estaba abriendo la ventana de la habitación de Kagome, un poco decepcionada al ver las luces apagadas.

El característico aroma del muchacho penetro en sus fosas nasales sin piedad, consiguiendo cautivarla. Siempre era igual. Aquella habitación se había convertido en uno de sus lugares favoritos por la misma razón. Y es que simplemente parecía estar asociada a algo fantasioso, todo en ella, cada objeto, hasta la más recóndita esquina olía profundamente a Kagome.

Y era definitivamente un olor incomparable, delicioso.

—«_Maldición_…—se sentó en el suelo y apoyó el mentón en la orilla de la cama, cerca del rostro durmiente—…_tendré que esperar hasta mañana_».

Se molestó un poco. No era nada paciente, apenas podría soportarlo. Dejó el teléfono móvil que era el misterioso objeto en la mesita de noche y estaba a punto de intentar despertarlo de una cachetada, pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron de cerca en el rostro del muchacho su mano quedó suspendida en el aire.

Kagome se veía hermoso, realmente hermoso.

Se agitó de solo pensar en lo atractivo que lucía, tanto que se avergonzó hasta el punto de cubrirse el rostro con las mangas de su traje, a pesar de que nadie pudiera verla en la habitación.

¿Por qué latía tan fuerte su corazón? Se sentía débil. Delirante. Atraída por una fuerza superior a sus límites de entendimiento. Tal vez algún engendro le haya lanzado una maldición. Tan solo esperaba que estuviesen listos para recibir sus garras, porque definitivamente no los perdonaría por hacerle tal insolencia.

Se encontraba en medio de sus inventadas respuestas al inexplicable nerviosismo, cuando escuchó un ruido en la primera planta que la puso en alerta de inmediato. Kagome siempre le decía que en este mundo no habían monstruos de los que preocuparse, pero aun así aquello no la dejaba tranquila, lo comprobaría por si misma.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, con su característica habilidad felina y apoyó su mano en el mango de la espada a modo de defensa. La luz provenía de la cocina. Frunció el ceño con decisión y movió sus piernas descubiertas por su traje corto, con el firme pensamiento de terminar cuanto antes y hacer el mínimo ruido para que Kagome y los demás no despertaran.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a analizar las posibilidades. Simplemente se dejó ver por la luz que salía de la cocina y sacó su espada que se transformó al instante en un gran colmillo de buen filo. Buscó el objetivo insistentemente, pero al final se dio cuenta que había estado haciendo el ridículo.

—Oh, la chica cara de perro.

—Oh, la mocosa.

Se miraron unos momentos sin decir nada. De pronto, la hermanita menor de Kagome que estaba haciendo Kami sabe qué cosa dentro de una fuente, sonrió y se acercó con lentitud a la muchachita de largos cabellos plateados que para lo único que reaccionó fue para meter la espada en la funda y deshacer la transformación de la misma. Notó que la niña (bastante parecida a Kagome, solo que en una adorable y pequeña versión femenina), tenía las manos cubiertas de una sustancia café de muy buen olor y usaba un delantal algo gastado de un pato y una flor.

Por lo general se llevaban bastante bien, incluso la niña la consideraba como algún tipo de heroína (o algo así) capaz de vencer al más despiadado súper villano que se oponga a sus fuerzas positivas. No entendía nada de eso, a decir verdad no quería tener nada que ver con unos tipos que usaban la ropa interior fuera de aquellas cosas extrañas que se supone son vestimentas (Todo conocimiento obtenido de unas historietas que Kagome leía de pequeño y aún mantenía guardados en su cuarto).

—Crecieron—fue lo único que la niña dijo y enterró su dedo entre sus pechos, manchando levemente con la sustancia café su traje.

No supo cómo reaccionar. Cualquier otra persona ya estaría muerta si se atreviera a hacer tal cosa, pero no podía hacerle nada a esa mocosa, porque sino Kagome terminaría por matarla a ella.

— ¡C-Cállate! —chilló, alejándose y cubriendo con sus brazos el busto de un tamaño mediano.

—Te has puesto roja—rio traviesamente.

¿¡Qué le pasaba a esa niña!? No es como si le importara el tamaño de sus atributos ¡En lo absoluto! Tampoco entraba en sus temas de interés el hecho de que Miraiko tuviera unas cosas enormes que llamaba senos, era obvio que esa pervertida no le ganaba en lo absoluto, en ningún sentido, es más, ella y sus pergaminos podían irse al infierno si es que se le daba la gana, esta vez no le importaría. Incluso estaba completamente convencida de que a Kagome le gustaban de ese tamaño ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Espera, _estop._

¿Qué tenía que ver Kagome con el tamaño de sus…?

—«_¡Argh! ¡No lo entiendo!_».

La niña dejó de poner atención a las expresiones cambiantes en el rostro de la mayor y se dio vuelta para volver a prestarle atención a la cocina nuevamente. Batió la mezcla, la calentó, la puso en los moldes en forma de corazón, decoró y cuando finalmente finalizó con todo se volteó y termino por darse cuenta que Inusakuya seguía allí, solo que sentada en el suelo y murmurando cosas inentendibles en actitud de berrinche.

—Mañana es San Valentín, ¿No harás chocolates para Kagome? —preguntó, secándose el sudor de la frente y mirando con algo de curiosidad la figura de la chica.

Era ya algo tarde para que Inusakuya empezara a hacer los chocolates justo en ese momento, pero pensó que valdría la pena almenos imaginar la cara de su hermano cuando supiera que la chica que tanto quería había trasnochado solo para hacerle un par de chocolates única y exclusivamente para su paladar de adolecente.

— ¿Chocolate? —reaccionó— ¿San Valendin?

— ¿No sabes lo que es? —Obviamente por la cara que le mostró no tenía ni la menor idea—. El San Valentín es una fecha en la que le regalas estas cosas, que se llaman chocolates—apuntó la mesa en donde en una bandeja descansaban los pequeños bombones, la otra asintió—, a una persona especial. Alguna gente los utiliza por medio de entregar tus sentimientos o solo como regalo para algún amigo.

—Y tú, a quien le darás esas cosas? —preguntó ella señalando esta vez los chocolates. La niña se sonrojó y maldijo la ocasional inocencia de Inusakuya.

—Amig…A-Amigos—balbuceó en respuesta, pero cuando encontró un medio para defenderse sonrió demoniacamente—, pero eso no es lo importante. Deberías hacer algo por mi hermanito, después de todo estas completamente enamorada de él.

"_Estas completamente enamorada de él."_

**_"COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADA"_**

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría, la tomo totalmente desprevenida. ¿Amar?

No, imposible.

Adoraba su compañía, sus sonrisas la mataban, siempre estaba deseando tenerlo mas cerca, quería ser la única que oyera su respiración al dormir, la que tenía el derecho de sentir su voz, de saber sus secretos. ¿Estaba mal? ¿Era egoísta?

No podía dejarlo ir así como así. Él era el único que sabía hacerla sentir bien, él que podía curarla con sus gestos y obligarla a fantasear inexplicablemente.

—Lo haré.

—Te ayudaré—se alegró de saber que por fin se había decidido.

—Solo dime que hacer, déjame lo demás.

No entendía su sentimientos, ni en lo más ínfimo, pero quería a Kagome de una forma extraña que seguramente jamás sería capaz de enfrentar o mucho menos admitirlo frente a él, aun así plantaría sus sentimientos en el chocolate, y daría lo mejor de sí misma en hacerlos.

«¡Olerán genial, lo prometo, Kagome!».

.

JWDJEWJNKJNDSKJKJAS Oa, llegué versión teletubie.

Años que no me pasaba por aquí ;-;

Okno, solo fueron dos o tres meses xD Es que andaba por Argentina. Dios, ese país verdaderamente mola, la pasé realmente bien, creo que volveré a ir allá las próximas vacaciones :3

Sobre los nombres, "Inusakuya" no fue creado por mí, antes alguien tuvo la idea de transformar a los personajes masculinos en femeninos y viceversa, yo solo me enamoré porque vi una foto en Facebook é.é

Miraiko xDDDDDDD

Es el nombre que se me ocurrió más cercano a Miroku, lo siento, sé que el significado no tiene nada que ver aquí :I y para ser sincera, no tengo idea de cómo ponerle a la hermana de Kagome ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

Ah, Kagome. Creo que no es necesario cambiarlo, pues aunque suene femenino el nombre se puede decir que también lo puede tener un hombre. No quise poner "ella ama a Kagome" o algo asi, porque me suena a yuri _ no me acostumbraré nunca a eso ._.U

Y si, soy tan idiota que publico un mes después algo sobre San Valentin. Matadme ._.

Si hay errores es porque no revisé :3 estaba muy ansiosa por publicar algo.

Bueno, con esto me largo en mi tiranosaurio rex a ver animé :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:**

1. Los personajes no son míos, sin embargo la historia es sacada de mi cabeza retrasada :3

2. Historia hecha sin animo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato \(°w°)/

* * *

Abrió las cortinas y la luz entró a la habitación iluminándolo todo. Se desperezó y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, sonriendo ante la agradable brisa de la mañana, y la maravilla de un hermoso día soleado. Pero se vio interrumpido cuando sintió movimiento.

Se petrificó cuando encontró la causa.

Allí estaba ella. Con su traje corto que dejaba al descubierto las piernas y de mangas acampanadas, el cabello desparramado por el suelo, sus pestañas largas y espesas, con sus labios pequeños. Con su montón de cualidades que la hacían perfecta, tanto que al solo mirarla se sentía conmovido. Era como una muñeca, que en esos momentos dormía hecha una bolita en el suelo.

—Ra…Ram…—¿hablaba dormida? — …¡Ramen! ¡Kagome no seas idiota y dame mi ramen!

Entonces despertó bruscamente y se incorporó mirando a todos lados.

—Buenos días, Inusakuya—rió Kagome de forma radiante—. Hace tiempo que no dormías nada.

Ella se sonrojó y le frunció el ceño. Se suponía que se pasaba las noches velando por todos, maldiciendo la debilidad humana, cuando en realidad últimamente lo único que se quedaba haciendo era observarlo dormir.

—Tengo hambre—avisó de mala gana—. Quiero ramen.

—Pues no tenemos—contestó cambiando abruptamente de humor. Tal vez si sería bueno que tuviera un poco más de modales.

—¡Pero yo quiero ramen!

—Inusakuya…

Eso solo se significaba una cosa. Iba a ser regañada o castigada. A Kagome nunca le había gustado mucho usar el conjuro, pues aparte de que iba contra sus principios maltratar a una chica por más resistente que fuera, consideraba que "castigarla" sonaba más bien como algo erótico, y el hecho de que sea precisamente una muchacha mitad perro, con esas orejitas tan adorables no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Se dio un golpe mental por sus pensamientos, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer.

—Me voy a cambiar, o se me hace tarde—desistió de usar el hechizo.

— ¿Y?

—Pues sal.

—Pero si te he visto muchas veces sin nada de…

— ¡Sal! ¡Sal! ¡Sal! —gritó con vergüenza y caminó hasta el lugar en donde ella aún se encontraba acostada, levantándola de los hombros y sacándola de la habitación sin dejarle decir nada.

— ¡Qué demonios! —gruñó mirando la puerta cerrada en sus narices.

¿De qué tanto se avergonzaba? Si ya sabía perfectamente como era su cuerpo.

—Vaya, haciendo escandalo desde tan temprano.

Era la mocosa. Volteó el rostro y la vio allí con su uniforme escolar y los chocolates en una caja con un lazo fuera. Estaba especialmente arreglada ese día. Se preguntó si esos bombones eran para el niño con el que le había ayudado la otra vez junto a Kagome para que estuvieran juntos. Era lo más probable, no lo había pensado antes.

—¿Ya le diste tus chocolates a Kagome? —preguntó sonriendo.

— ¿Eh? —enrojeció al recordar todo lo que se había esforzado la noche anterior y el desastre que había dejado en la cocina—¿T-T-Tan…pron…pronto?

Se dio una paliza mental por lo ridícula que había sonado. Estaba segura que su voz había sido muy baja como para que sea escuchada.

—Ya es San Valentín, deberías hacerlo cuanto antes—sabía leer los labios, era la única explicación— ¡Vamos! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes! ¡Dale con todo! ¡Esfuérzate!

De un rápido movimiento cubrió la boca de la niña con su mano.

—Tonta, Kagome está al otro lado de la puerta—se removió asustada.

La soltó porque se dio cuenta que quizás estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión. La niña se rió en su cara.

—Tu piel huele bien—suspiró, hablando exageradamente bajo esta vez a modo de burla—bueno, yo me voy al instituto. Suerte.

No alcanzó a despedirse, ella se perdió escaleras abajo de inmediato. Había pensado en agradecerle por ayudarle tanto, estaba segura que sin su supervisión toda la cocina hubiese acabado aun peor.

Miró dentro de unos de los bolsillos internos que habían en las mangas de su vestimenta y vio allí la caja. ¿Sería capaz de entregarle los chocolates? Valían tanto que estaba insegura, tal vez se había esforzado demasiado en algo que quizás él ni siquiera quisiese.

Miraiko una vez le había dicho que avanzar sin saber qué haces es lo que las persona llaman torpeza, y aunque tal vez se estaba yendo por un lugar desconocido, cargando algo que valía más de lo que debería para si misma no quería parecer torpe frente a él.

Sin embargo, ¿Podrá eso ser verdad? ¿No conocía sus sentimientos hacia Kagome? Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, sin embargo estaba segura que él era la persona que más la conocía, y con la que se sentía segura de poder expresarse. Kagome jamás la juzgaría por nada ni mucho menos se burlaría de sus pensamientos. Aun así, a pesar de todo le costaba tanto… porque en algunas ocasiones se sentía tan nerviosa estando con él….

"_No importa si no puedes corresponderme, lo entiendo, pero por favor, déjame quedarme a tu lado…"_

Kagome la amaba.

Pero debía irse al infierno, por Kyô.

No importaba cuanto quisiera quedarse siempre junto a Kagome, no se podía ¿Verdad? No era justo ser egoísta, por primera vez que realmente deseaba serlo con sinceridad sentía que no debía. No estaba bien.

—Ya estoy listo—dijo Kagome, abriendo la puerta y dejando ver su uniforme del instituto que tan bien conocía; la chaqueta negra abotonada y los pantalones de tela del mismo color—…Eh… ¿Tenias hambre, cierto? Creo que con unas tostadas estaríamos bien…

—Sí—asintió, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos y mirándolo directamente a sus expresivos ojos color almendra—. AH, no espera ¡Quiero ramen!

—¿Aun estas con eso? —suspiró, caminando hacía el baño y empapando su rostro con el agua del grifo frente a la atenta mirada de la chica— Estas como una mula.

—¡Oye! ¡¿A quién demonios le estas diciendo mula, niñito?! —gritó, conteniéndose de sacarle la lengua por puro orgullo.

— ¿Niñito? Soy casi diez veces más alto que tú—Se posicionó a su lado. Obviamente la expresión era exagerada, pero visto desde un punto objetivo lucía muy pequeña a su lado. Se frustró al no poder alcanzar más allá del hombro de Kagome aunque se pusiera de puntitas— ¿Lo ves? —se enorgulleció.

— ¡Al menos yo no soy tan débil!

Sí. Así debían ser las cosas. Kagome tenía que encontrar a alguien más que lo hiciera realmente feliz. Una persona de su época que lo entienda y lo acompañe siempre. Eso era lo correcto. Ella debía irse con Kyô y todo acabaría.

—¡Al menos sé usar un arco! —intentó defenderse.

—¡Tienes una puntería del diablo!

—¡Pues yo no soy un infantil!

— ¡Pues Kyô era mucho mejor en todo lo que hacía que tú! ¡Solo aléjate de mí!

Eso fue suficiente para que las próximas palabras que tenía pensadas gritar se atoraran angustiosamente en la garganta de Kagome. Nunca se hubiera esperado que ella dijera algo como eso.

Dolió.

Siempre había entendido que no era ni la mitad de atractivo que Kyô, que tampoco tenía una habilidad con el arco como él y que incluso después de estar muerto le había ganado lo único que en verdad le importaba. ¿Es que siempre tendría que ser comparado con él? Era su reencarnación. Claro, lo aceptaba, pero detestaba que la gente esperara de él cosas que no le pertenecían, que no podía hacer aparecer como arte de magia.

—Entiendo. Asi que eso piensas—se sintió cobarde cuando se ocultó tras su flequillo. Sonrió levemente y se rascó casualmente la nuca, revolviendo los cortos cabellos desordenados—…supongo que ya me voy, adiós.

Y huyó de allí, sin querer ver el rostro de Inusakuya.

—No…—se desplomó en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos—Eso… eso definitivamente no era lo que yo quería decir…

Apretó los puños, consiente del daño que se hacía con sus garras. ¿Qué hay con esa reacción? ¿Por qué fingía frente a ella? ¿O es que sus palabras yo no tenían importancia para él? ¿Por qué aquel pensamiento le dolía tanto?

Tal vez solo estaba exagerándolo todo, era eso. Kagome solo estaba dolido por sus palabras, que por impulsiva y a modo de escudo personal le había escupido. Merecía morir, era una tonta. Él siempre estando a su lado, acompañándola a todas partes, siempre sonriéndole de esa forma tan especial. Se lo debía todo. Gracias a él había entendido muchas cosas, consiguió hacer amigos, la hizo sentir querida y aceptada. No deseaba despedirse de esa forma.

Parece que al final, lo único importante es que solo él conseguía entenderla, y era suficiente.

Se levantó del suelo, ya recompuesta. Iría tras Kagome, no sabía aun que haría o que diría, pero estaba convencida que él comprendería sus sentimientos, siempre lo hacía.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su salón, con un rostro de los mil demonios y se acercó a su pupitre notó que encima de este había una cajita con un gran corazón pintado de rojo. Descubrió que adentro habían unos bombones y aquello le asustó. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que le regalasen chocolates. No necesitaba muestras de cariño de personas que nunca veía. Tal vez le conmovería un chocolate de Hôjo o de alguno de sus amigos, y tal vez se sentiría un poco mejor con ellos.

Se obligó a poner buena cara y guardarlos en su bolso por si la persona que le dio aquellos chocolates se encontraba dentro del lugar y le estaba observando en estos momentos.

— ¡Feliz día de San Valentin!, ¡Ya no te quedes allí sentado y ve ponerte tu traje de anfitrión que nuestra clase definitivamente ganara!

Y Ahí venían los tres, Yuuta, Haru y Akise, vestidos de cupido. Cubrió su boca con la mano y retuvo la risa que explotó y siguió resonando contra su palma.

—¡Esa ropa les queda realmente mal! ¿Tienen permiso para solo andar con pañales por el instituto? —dijo y continuó riendo con algo de descontrol.

Se fijó que era el único que utilizaba el uniforme escolar, que todos se encontraban decorando el salón con corazones y flechas de punta en forma de corazón. También el ambiente a su alrededor se encontraba alegre en contraste de su actitud. Notó además que estaban retirando lo pupitres, y él se hallaba sentado ahí en medio como si nada.

Se levantó y dejó que se llevaran su asiento a Kami sabe qué lugar fuera del salón. Pronto todo quedo despejado y le pareció que todo lucia muy vacío.

—Si no te vas a vestir, entonces ayuda a decorar, no seas holgazán—le dijo Yuuta, dándole unas tijeras y cartulina roja.

—Ni lo piensen—habló Hôjo abriéndose paso entre los alumnos y apareciendo frente a ellos de la nada—. Con Kagome aquí atraeremos a muchas chicas, no desperdiciaremos su rostro en este tipo de trabajos—se giró hasta el muchacho y le dio un traje negro, una camisa y una corbata roja.

—Parecerá ejecutivo con esa cosa—dijo Akise.

— ¿Con su rostro? ¿Yo no soy lo suficientemente atractivo? —reclamó Haru, acomodándose el pañal.

—No—contestó Hôjo riéndose nerviosa.

—Que cruel—comentó Yuuta riéndose por la desgracia de su amigo.

Kagome rió incomodo, llevaba encima unas cartulinas, tijeras, y un traje que parecía bastante caro. Al menos no tenía que vestirse de cupido, eso si sería mortal.

—Supongo que me voy a cambiar.

—Ve, no tardes—alentó la chica.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos después de que se fue y Inusakuya se apareció bajo el marco de la puerta preguntando por Kagome. Encontrar su rastro había sido tarea titánica, pues en todos lados olía a chocolate o caramelo. Ya los aromas la tenían mareada.

Hôjo, como buena presidenta de la clase que era, fue la primera en presentarse frente a ella.

—¿Necesitas algo? —sonrió amablemente, mirándola de arriba abajo con disimulo. Por suerte el padre de Kagome alcanzó a atraparla para ponerle una pañoleta y cubrir sus orejitas de la vista humana.

—Quítate, estas en mi camino—contestó groseramente, intentando mirar tras la cabeza de la joven. El lugar quedo en silencio y todos voltearon a ver la escena con sorpresa.

—Lo siento, creo que te has equivocado de salón, aquí no hacemos cosplay, creo en la clase 2-C…

La hizo a un lado de un empujón leve y entró, buscando su objetivo con la mirada. Estaba decidida esta vez. Le daría los chocolates, sin importar nada, pasando por encima al que le interrumpiera, y luego de eso se marcharía.

—Vaya, creo que Kagome no estaba aquí…—se rascó con el dedo índice su mejilla derecha mirando cada rostro. Equivocarse era lo único que le faltaba, tampoco la ponía muy cómoda que todo ese grupo de personas la miraran en silencio como si se tratase de un bicho raro. Gruñó levemente y se iba a dar la vuelta para salir de allí, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

—No me digas que tú…

Una mano más en el otro hombro. Esta vez dos chicos examinaban minuciosamente su rostro, tan de cerca que por instinto echó la cabeza para atrás.

—Eres la novia de Kagome.

Lo último fue pronunciado al unísono por tres personas. Una mano más se agregó, posada en uno de sus brazos y otro rostro más la observaba de cerca.

—Eres impresionantemente linda—dijo Yuuta.

—Ese Kagome es muy afortunado—masculló Haru haciendo berrinche.

—No parece ser tan agresiva—agregó Akise.

Demostró la equivocación del último comentario cuando retrocedió abruptamente y los miró frunciendo el ceño, dispuesta a lanzarles alguna patada. ¿Ellos eran los amigos de Kagome? Había tenido la oportunidad muchas veces de verlos de lejos, pero nunca los había tenido frente a frente. Sus ojos los recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo y se quedaron plantados en los pañales, que eran lo único que cubría sus cuerpos.

Pegó un grito y se sonrojó.

Todos seguían mirando como si no tuviesen nada mejor que hacer. Hôjo mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, intentando procesar la información. ¿Ella era la novia de la que tanto hablaban?

Inusakuya por su parte estaba traumada de por vida. Esa imagen jamás saldría de su mente.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se me corrió el pañal? —preguntó Yuuta al ver el rostro de la chica.

—Tal vez es que nunca ha visto a un hombre en paños menores—dijo Haru con orgullo—. Soy demasiada belleza para ella.

La medio demonio se contuvo estoicamente de golpearlos a los tres, solo porque pensó que Kagome se molestaría aún más, y ese no era su plan. Es divertido porque ni siquiera tenía un plan en mente.

—¿Por qué ella no participa con nosotros? Es bastante linda, podría servir para atraer al sexo masculino—suspiró resignada Hôjo. Parecía ser una chica muy especial, en ningún lugar se encuentra a alguien de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, además, competir contra su belleza sería inútil—. Yo me encargo, necesito algo se maquillaje.

Al final, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos Inusakuya que se la paso pataleando y ordenando ser soltada, pero fue inútil, Hôjo acabó por arrastrarla hasta el baño de mujeres. Alejarse de ella hubiese sido tan fácil como romper un pedazo de papel, pero no quería causar escándalo, por primera vez quería tomar la palabra de Kagome y comportarse un poco. Tan solo por él…

—Quítate la ropa.

— ¡¿Eh?!

—No creo que tengas nada de qué avergonzarte, anda, ponte esto. Seguramente hará a Kagome feliz—su tono era desganado, pero Inusakuya estaba muy ensimismada pensando la última frase como para percatarse de eso.

Le tendía el típico traje de sirvienta, blanco con negro y algunos detalles que a cualquiera le parecería tierno. Entonces, si ese pedazo de tela hacía tan feliz a Kagome estaba dispuesta a ponérselo. Pero su amado traje…

—¿Puedo ponerme esa cosa encima de mi traje? —pregunto apuntando sus vestimentas rojas. La muchacha la miró como si se tratase de un extraño espécimen subnormal.

—No creo que puedas, luciría mal.

Torció los labios un poco indignada por la negativa, dudando si usar esa cosa. ¿Y su espada? ¿Quién cuidaría de Colmillo? Ni loca la dejaba al cuidado de esa chica, ni siquiera se consideraba capaz de soltarla como para dársela a una humana.

—No te preocupes por tus cosas, estarán a salvo en mi bolso.

Definitivamente no confiaba en ella.

.

.

Muchas chicas lo habían volteado a ver y se sentía un poco avergonzado. El traje le había quedado perfectamente y le gustaba en cierto modo, era bastante cómodo y le parecía elegante. Solo esperaba cumplir con las expectativas de los demás.

Entró al salón alisándose la corbata roja y el silencio fue perturbador, como si alguien se hubiera muerto en su ausencia. Aquel ambiente le preocupo, aun mas cuando entre todas las personas no localizo a Hôjo, que siempre solía destacar entre los demás por el aura positiva que la rodeaba en todo momento.

—¿Paso algo? —tan pronto como terminó la frase curiosa tres muchachos que conocía muy bien se apegaron a él, chillando cosas que no consiguió entender.

— ¡Te la tenías bien escondida!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? —retrocedió temiendo un poco. Ellos eran demasiado energéticos en algunas ocasiones.

—Sigo estando del bando de Mei-chan—dijo Haru sonriendo. Siempre había sido el más insistente con la idea de emparejar a Kagome y Hôjo, a diferencia de Yuuta que era un poco más sentimental y prefería apoyar los sentimientos de su amigo.

—No recuerdo haberte permitido llamarme por mi primer nombre—dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Al susodicho le recorrió un escalofrió cuando reconoció la voz.

Era Hôjo, y no venía sola.

Los ojos de Kagome no pudieron fijarse en otra cosa que no fuera la figura pequeña de la chica, que con el rostro sonrojado apresaba con fuerza entre sus brazos su anterior vestimenta.

Lucía simplemente hermosa.

* * *

**.**

**Hola.**

Estoy asquerosamente enamorada de InuYasha, mis nietos estarán orgullosos ._.

okno :3

Gracias por los review, esta cosa si tendrá continuacion, creo que un capitulo más será suficiente xd

No sé cuando pueda volver a públicar, la verdad me mandan mucha tarea los desgraciadoh, no tengo tiempo ni para ver La rosa de Guadalupe, que es mi teleserie (?

AH, y lo de los apellidos y todo eso. En Japón llamarse por el primer nombre es señal de mucha confianza, y la verdad ni siquiera estoy segura si Hôjo en el animé se llama así o siempre ha sido su apellido ._.

uhd83287jew89sarjhiuidjsdk Una haciendo un fanfic sobre San Valentín un mes y medio después de San Valentín u_u la estúpidez me supera, me lleva al lado oscuro.

Ya me voy, me dejan algún review a esta chica friki? lo hacen? :c


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y/o la persona a desconocida a la cual se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dar vuelta los personajes 2+1 (corazón subnormal ._.)**

* * *

Ella vio que el resto del mundo se empezó a distorsionar y se preguntó si alguien le había obligado a tomar alcohol mientras dormía, cosa bastante estúpida pero se podía decir que ni siquiera se encontraba en su sano juicio. Y todo por culpa de que Kagome no hacía nada más que captar su atención, y lo peor es que él no pareció ni darse cuenta de que sus ojos dorados se apagaban con maravilla a las fracciones masculinas, aunque extasiándose mucho más con los gestos que podría reconocer en cualquier parte, pues se le hacían tan únicos que cuando los veía no hacía más que sentir que era una increíble forma tan evidente e incluso inocente en la que Kagome se expresaba, sacando sus sentimientos por cada invisible poro de su piel.

¿Era normal?

Sí, claro que lo era. Mirarlo como boba sin decir nada, en un lugar en el que más de treinta personas lo observaban todo en silencio.

Jodidos humanos subnormales del futuro.

— ¿Por qué se quedan ahí parados? ¡Ya deberíamos haber abierto la tienda! ¡Apresúrense! —chilló con energía la voz de Hôjo, con aquella característica alegría.

Todos se movieron de inmediato, pero Inusakuya se plantó en el mismo lugar, enfrentando con la mirada a Kagome.

—¿Qué demonios? —empezó bruscamente. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? Reclamar era su derecho ¿o no? Se vistió así solo por el…

Pero…

"_¡Pues Kyô era mucho mejor en todo lo que hacía que tú! ¡Sólo aléjate de mí!"_

Apretó los labios, olvidándose temporalmente de que él se hallaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia, mirándola fijamente.

Solo estaba allí para darle unos simples chocolates, eso era todo. Luego se iría al otro mundo sin decir nada a nadie.

Miró sus ropas entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. También, en un ataque de rabia pateó el suelo con fuerza.

—¡¿Por qué mierda es tan difícil?! —una patada más, y luego otra.

No importaba que de nuevo fuera el centro de atención, tampoco le interesaba el hecho de que todos acabasen por darse cuenta de que se encontraba descalza. Todo daba igual, se encontraba molesta.

No podía hacer nada por él, nunca. Siempre su personalidad tenía que entrometerse y arruinarlo todo.

—¡Maldito Kagome! ¿Por qué dejas que te haga daño? —gritó, los alumnos seguían mirándola con atención.

Ella dejó caer sus ropas y caminó hasta al centro, frente al pizarrón. Kagome entrecerró un poco los ojos, muy acostumbrado a aquel tipo de rabietas.

Cuando ella no sabía que decir, simplemente gritaba.

—¡Idiota!

Su espada chocó con fuerza contra el material duro. Nadie dijo nada.

—¡No entiendes! ¡No entiendes!

Y finalmente la pizarra de partió en dos y cayó al suelo.

Kagome maldijo un poco.

Ella bajó la espada aún cubierta por la funda negra, con orgullo.

—¿Viste, Kagome? —exclamó con ilusión. Ni siquiera alcanzó a voltear el rostro para cuando vio como Kagome la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba severamente.

—Ven conmigo.

Y la arrastró afuera del salón, cerrando con fuerza la puerta al salir.

Supo que moriría. Él no estaba nada feliz.

Esperó a que dijera algo, retorciéndose con un poco de temor a que utilizara el conjuro, pero los minutos pasaron y Kagome lo único que hizo fue inclinarse un poco a su altura y arreglar su vestidito que se había desordenado un poco con sus movimientos, jalándole la falda al percatarse de que esta se subió un poco.

—¿Por qué estas vestida así? Llevas maquillaje.

Estaba maravillado por su aspecto, claro, lucia linda aun con aquella pañoleta cubriendo sus orejas, pero Inusakuya era demasiado ingenua como para captar el efecto que causaba en él.

—Esa chica rara dijo que…—se detuvo. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron de golpe.

—¿Vas a ayudarnos? —quiso facilitar. La conversación le sonaba muy fría. Bajó la cabeza y los mechones oscuros consiguieron cubrir sus ojos.

—No—frunció el ceño. Kagome no entendía nada, o más bien no tenía el autoestima como para imaginar que lo estaba haciendo por él—…ella dijo que seguramente te haría feliz.

El resto de los sucesos fueron muy simples. Kagome alzó los ojos, sorprendido al principio, sonrojado después y la sonrisa no apareció en sus labios hasta minutos después de que aquellas palabras salieran vergonzosas de los labios de la chica perro.

No importaba que tan bien la conociera, ella siempre venía con sorpresas.

—Y también—siguió hablando ella, apartando la mirada del rostro iluminado del muchacho—. Sé que no debí decir eso.

Sonó muy despacio, pero él la escuchó. La sonrisa automáticamente se expandió y disfrutó del orgullo roto de Inusakuya.

Pero no se iba a quedar así, ella tenía que compensar las buenas palabras con algo insultante y un rostro rojo.

—N-No te creas mucho por eso, ¡Je! Tampoco es como si me importara.

Ahí estaba. La conocía muy bien.

—Sí, sí, como sea. En fin, si vas a ayudarnos a atraer clientes ¿No crees que deberías soltar a Tessaiga?

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Kagome? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? —frunció el ceño, sacudiéndome la cabeza en negación. Entendió que convencer a una persona como ella sería trabajo titánico, y con el poco tiempo que les restaba jamás podría arrebatarle su preciada espada. Usar el conjuro tampoco era buena idea, con los alumnos pasando por allí, apurados porque dentro de poco iniciaría la competencia entre las clases, no era nada favorecedor.

Y él que solo quería estudiar. Ojalá viniera Tarzán en su rescate, de paso recordaba un poco su infancia.

De cualquier forma, fuera de tema ¿Dónde se encontraban a una sirvienta con una espada? Muy de manga, muy de animé. Aunque lo innovador atrae curiosidad, y si tenían suerte, clientes.

—Deberías ponerte zapatos—recordé.

—Esa niña me dejó estar así.

¿Se refería a Hôjo? Probablemente.

Era divertido, porque la única que parecía niña, la única infantil no era precisamente Hôjo.

—Por cierto, tú hueles más a hembra que ella.

Vaya insulto a su hombría. Le frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos mientras deseaba que fuera un mal chiste del cual ella se reiría cuando se encontrara a solas, aunque Inusakuya no era ese tipo de personas que salían con bromas. Una vez ella en medio de un delirio, en su forma humana y totalmente inconsciente de sus palabras le había dicho que su olor era atrayente, que era delicioso. El momento fue hermoso hasta que dijo que Miraiko era una pervertida del demonio y que olía a "pejelagarto". ¿De dónde sacaba ella la creatividad para los insultos? Ni puta idea.

—Como digas—optó por tragarse las ganas de gritarle y mandar su orgullo por el retrete—volvamos.

Caminó hacia el salón, sabiendo que ella le seguía por el sonido del cascabel que ella siempre llevaba atado al cuello. Siempre le gustó ese detalle en la vestimenta de la chica, le quedaba perfecto y daba aquel aire de mascota mimada.

Cuando entraron ya todo estaba listo. Los pétalos de rosa se esparcían por el piso y las mesas cubiertas de un mantel color carmín estaban perfectamente adornadas. Quedaban adentro dos chicos más aparte de los tres amigos de Kagome que también vestían unos pañales y poseían entre sus manos un arco y una flecha con punta en forma de corazón, además de Hôjo y las anfitrionas y anfitriones, que resultaban ser los más atractivos y los que atenderían a los clientes, claro. Los demás se fueron a disfrutar del festival, desinteresados en seguir aportando a la clase.

Las puertas del instituto se abrieron, el juego empezaba.

—Bien es hora, ¡Esforcémonos! —gritó Hôyo tras un megáfono innecesario, pues todos estaban en silencio y hubieran oído de igual manera si ella hubiera hablado sin aquel artefacto que no hizo más que dejarlos sordos a todos—Roromiya-san, ¡no te contengas!

—Solo tengo que cocinar—dijo una muchacha en una esquina tras un mesón improvisado, encendiendo una parrilla portátil mientras reía nerviosamente.

—Ustedes chicos bonitos—esta vez se dirigió a los intentos de mayordomos, la mitad de hombres y la mitad de mujeres, vistiendo el mismo uniforme. En total eran unos diez, o quizás más. Inusakuya y Kagome se pusieron junto a ellos, entendiendo que era el grupo al cual correspondían— Si no maravillan al público mejor no hagan nada.

Seguía gritando en el megáfono. Inusakuya cubrió sus lastimadas orejas tras la pañoleta.

—Y las haditas también, no olviden que cumplen un rol importante.

—¡Oye! ¡No somos haditas, somos Cupidos!

—Lo mismo—sonrió radiante la chica, alejando un momento de sus labios el megáfono. Un alivio para algunos.

Luego de eso, todos se esforzaron al máximo. Muchas parejas llegaron a comer y a disfrutar de una velada romántica. Gente de todas las edades, chicos de otras escuelas, padres de alumnos y hasta un viejo solitario llegó pidiendo mesa para dos, alegando que su novia era demasiado hermosa como para ser vista por simples ojos humanos. Definitivamente era un loco, pero nadie le dijo nada, al fin y al cabo pagó por la comida.

—¿Debo decir eso? —hizo una mueca. Kagome perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces le había respondido esa pregunta.

A ambos los pusieron en la puerta, para cumplir la función de un letrero e invitar a pasar y capturar a cuanta gente pudieran. Sin embargo, él había hecho todo el trabajo mientras que ella solo se quedaba parada viendo a la gente que pasaba por allí.

—Sí, vamos, grita, no es tan difícil.

Inusakuya dejó de mirarlo, para observar al frente y tomar aire de una bocanada.

—¡Oigan desgraciados, pasen aquí sino quieren que les parta por la mitad!

Muy a su estilo.

Toda la gente a su alrededor se la quedaron mirando, y al cabo de unos segundos ya no había nadie.

Huyeron.

—Eso es todo lo contrario a lo que te dije que dijeras—negó con la cabeza Kagome, desaprobando su actitud con algo de cansancio. ¿Cómo por un momento llegó a pensar en esto como una buena idea? De cualquier forma, si es que a ella se le caía ese pañuelo blanco de la cabeza y sus orejas nada humanas quedaban al descubierto, estarían perdidos, jodidamente perdidos. Sería el fin del mundo, una catástrofe. Nadie podía descubrir el verdadero lugar de origen de Inusakuya. Por ahora, estaba bien con presumir que una chica tan linda como ella era su novia y nada más que SU novia.

Que mentira.

—Esos cobardes—gruñó, cruzándose de brazos—…Kagome, no niegues que lo intenté.

¿Cómo alguien tan apretable podía aterrorizar a un montón de personas hasta el punto de que todas ellas huyeran como si no hubiera un mañana?

Era cosa de locos.

—Eres una mala chica, eso no se hace—fingió enojo, moviendo el dedo índice de derecha a izquierda frente a aquellos bellos ojos dorados.

Como le encantaba molestarla así.

—¡Oye! —ella frunció los labios, casi formando un puchero, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y el ceño fruncido—¡No soy tu mascota!

Quiso disfrutar más del momento que estaba pasando con ella, pero el pasillo empezaba a poblarse de nueva gente que curiosa buscaba un lugar en el cual pasar el rato, y su deber en estos momentos no era precisamente distraerse.

Al final, Inusakuya se quedó callada y muchas personas fueron atraídas por la peculiar mirada que posaba en cada uno, tan psicópata que al final por miedo las personas terminaban adentrándose en el lugar. Algunos se quedaron admirados por sus extraños rasgos físicos y la fotografiaron, la mayoría chicos.

Muchos de los clientes también salieron con fotografías de ellos mismos junto con alguno de los chicos semi-desnudos que hacían de Cupido, en la mayoría chicas.

—No puedo creer que hayan personas que realmente quisieron sacarse una foto con ustedes—Kagome hizo una mueca antes de soltar una carcajada.

Inusakuya cuando los vio frente a ella cubrió sus ojos como lo hizo cada vez que se les cruzó.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Ya nos pusimos el uniforme—murmuró uno.

—Kagome, tu novia resultó ser muy linda, si hasta parece tímida.

—Sí, claro, si la conociera sabrías…—un golpe en la cabeza lo interrumpió, obligándolo dejar lo que iba a decir para quejarse por el dolor recibido.

—Cállate.

Había una ley que prohibía que un hombre golpeara a una mujer, ¿pero por qué no había una para los casos en los que la mujer era la que golpeaba y abusaba del hombre? No era para nada justo, una abominable discriminación. Lo peor, es que Inusakuya ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a golpearlo de vez en cuando, en las pocas ocasiones en las que a él se le ocurría decir algo que a ella no le parecía bien.

Era linda como decían sus amigos, pero lo que inspiraba ternura y unas grandes ganas de protección no es su personalidad, sino que su aspecto era el que influía mucho en todo eso. No era que le gustara su forma de ser, no podía pedirle que cambiara, pero precisamente ella no es el tipo de chicas que hablaban con dulzura y vestían de rosa para llamar la atención de los hombres.

Inusakuya era Inusakuya, y es diferente a todas las demás.

—¡Eso dolió!

—¡Je! Deberías sentirte agradecido, me molesté en ensuciarme las manos para ponerte en tu lugar.

—Vaya ego—volvió a hablar uno de los amigos de Kagome.

—En fin. Deberías ir a cambiarte, ya todos lo hicimos.

—¿Eh? —sus ojos se abrieron enormemente tras la palabras del muchacho, como si hubiese recordado algo sumamente importante. Lo miró, temblando y con su rostro enojado— ¿Y mi ropa, Kagome? ¿Dónde demonios esta mi ropa?

Ahí estaban los malditos chocolates…

—Creo que la soltaste cuando golpeabas la pizarra sin ninguna razón—él entrecerró los ojos al recordar eso. Tenía que hacerse responsable por los daños ¿De dónde sacaría el dinero? Sería una total vergüenza pedírselo a su padre…

—No te preocupes…—Hôjo llegó a su lado con el uniforme verde de marinerita, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

Pero Inusakuya rechazó el gesto y se alejó de la joven.

—Tú cállate niña.

—Oye…

—¡Qué te calles!

Estaba irritada.

—Pero es que…

—¿Eres sorda?

—Ohhh ¡Pelea de gatas! —gritó uno de los pocos estudiantes que restaba en el salón, que dejó de alistar sus cosas para irse a su casa y se preparó para ver algo más interesante.

—Yo tengo tu ropa.

—¿Tienes algún retraso o es qu…?—se detuvo abruptamente, dirigiendo su mirada hasta los orbes café de la estudiante— ¿Tú la tienes? ¿Tú tienes mi ropa? —se emocionó, caminando hasta ella.

—Es lo que intenté decirte—se rio sin resentimientos.

—¿Y la pelea? ¿Dónde carajo quedó la pelea? —se quejó el alumno.

—Pensé que Hôjo-san iba a morir—se estremeció Kagome. Y él que estuvo a punto de ir a detenerla.

Cuando Inusakuya recibió sus vestimentas perfectamente dobladas las presiono contra su pecho para asegurarse de sentir el bulto de los chocolates entremedio, y su alivio fue inmenso cuando sintió la caja entre la tela roja. Por fin ya tendría que quitarse aquel atuendo incomodo, que era su segunda prioridad en estos momentos. Caminó hasta la puerta, un poco apurada mientras sentía la mirada de Kagome en su espalda.

—Kagome, necesito hablar contigo.

Fue lo último que escuchó en aquel salón. Era la voz de esa chica llamada Hôjo que tanto se esmeraba en molestar a Kagome. Frunció el ceño, caminando entre el pasillo mientras buscaba el lugar al cual había sido guiada anteriormente para cambiarse, también, además, tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes desagradables en las cual él era seducido por aquella muchacha que olía tan dulce que llegaba a ser desagradable, al menos para sus sentidos desarrollados. ¿Qué le pasaba a Kagome, de cualquier forma? La trataba muy amistosamente, demasiado. Eso no era para nada justo, se supone que él tenía que pasar todo el tiempo a su lado, preocuparse solo por ella, sonreír solo para ella, decir que ella era la única chica que le llamaba la atención. Así debía ser todo. Kagome le pertenecía, y no estaba dispuesta a cedérselo a nadie más, menos cuando era una de esas chicas que siempre aparentan ser muy amables, pero que al final es un método sucio para conseguirse el cariño de la gente.

Ok, estaba exagerando un poco, ni siquiera la conocía bien.

No fue hasta que se topó de frente el baño para damas y terminó tras luchar bastante tiempo con el vestidito estrecho, que se dio cuenta finalmente del sentido y significado de sus palabras.

—«_Kagome… ¿Me pertenece?_» —pensó.

Eso era imposible. Ya estaba decidido que después de todo esto le esperaba la muerte, que lo olvidaría todo y permanecería el resto de la eternidad junto a Kyô en el infierno.

Sí, le daría los chocolates y se iría sin decirle adiós.

Apretó los ojos un segundo y empezó a caminar, alzando la nariz en un intento de percibir el aroma característico del muchacho. Fue difícil, pues aunque haya terminado ya el festival y todos ya se estén yendo a casa, todos los aromas seguían mezclándose en el aire, creando una barrera que le impedía rastrear un olor único y conseguía marearla levemente.

Pero al final, una brisa pasó y trajo el aroma de Kagome, deleitando sus fosas nasales y mostrándole el camino. Así fue como sus pies dieron a parar a la parte trasera del instituto, donde algunos árboles la ocultaban de ambos jóvenes, que parados de frente se miraban.

Inusakuya miró la pequeña caja que guardaba los chocolates preparados por su propia mano, pero que ya no se encontraba oculta entre su ropa, sino que esta vez la tomaba entre sus dedos, preparada para entregarla. Asintió, intentando darse valor y caminar hasta él, deshaciéndose de cualquier forma de la otra muchacha y ser ella la única, pero las palabras de ella la detuvo, y se quedó mirando la escena desde la lejanía.

—Lo entiendo, sé que no puedo cambiar tus sentimientos, pero a pesar de todo ¡No me rendiré, seguiré luchando por ti!

La luz anaranjada del atardecer los bañaba. Parecían la pareja perfecta.

—Aún así, yo no puedo aceptar eso… me siento muy agradecido pero…

—La amas a ella ¿No es así? —soltó el aire, decepcionada. Kagome se ocultó tras su flequillo.

—«_¿Es mi culpa?_» —la pregunta en su interior el hizo pesar el pecho. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se reprimió orgullosamente, repitiéndose que soltar lágrimas no era más que un signo patético de mostrar debilidad. ¿Y es que Kagome era tan fiel que ni siquiera aceptaba los chocolates de otra chica, que eran una muestra de cariño según la hermana del mismo? ¿Aun cuando ella no correspondía sus sentimientos y tenía pensando morir por otro hombre?

Quería decirle que era un idiota, que habían personas que se lo merecían más que ella, que incluso alguna gente lo necesitaba más.

No importaba que sin él se sintiera sola, no importaba que Kagome fuera su soporte, el que la hacía feliz y el que la soportaba. Habían más personas que lo querían y disfrutaban su compañía. ¿Quién era ella para arrebatarles el placer a esas personas?

Deseaba poder entregarles a Kagome, pero no podía.

—Sí, la amo.

—Kagome—murmuró, lentamente, disfrutando del sonido de su propia voz pronunciando aquel nombre que tanto le gustaba. Al menos ellos estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para oírla—… quiero ser egoísta esta vez.

¿Qué importaba si la tachaban de mala persona? Quería a Kagome, y deseaba que él estuviera a su lado y la quisiera solo a ella.

* * *

.

Ay que boneto ;-;

A mi me gustó, si a alguien le dio diarrea de solo verlo, pues cosa de el/ella.

Tengo que preparar una disertación, no sé que carajo hago aquí dioh meoh D:

Miau ('?

Sé que me he tardado una eternidad en publicar, pero entiéndanme ;_; estoy en mitad de pubertad y estoy en esas épocas en las que uno solo quiere morirse y se siente una escoria, así que se me hacía un poco complicado sacar algo de mi cabeza para escribir, pero ya se me pasó un poco y la inspiración me atacó como normalmente lo hace :,)

Y eso es todo, me largo en mi tostadora mitad gato voladora *0*

PD: Gracias por los reviews :3 si quieres insultarme, decir que quieres ser mi amigo, que me ves cuando me baño o cualquier cosa, deja un review J


End file.
